dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to The Dinosaur Wiki! The Dinosaur Wiki is a brilliant website about dinosaurs that anyone can edit! If you have any queries about the wiki or want to have some power in our dino community contact a Founder. Please use the button underneath the "Search Dinosaur Wiki" box to find the most appropriate Founder for your needs. If you want to become part of this fabulous wiki, create an account by clikcing the Create account box in the top left hand side of the screen. Click HERE to see the list of our our Ranks. Click HERE to see a list of all of our Articles. Click HERE to see the Rules of our Wiki. Click HERE to see the Aims of our Wiki. News * September 28th 2009 - The Dinosaur Wiki formed by T-Rex 882. (Founder, Bureaucrat, Sysop, Rollback). * September 29th 2009 - Gigantosaurus 001 is given Founder, Bureaucrat, Sysop and Rollback rights. * September 29th 2009 - Raptor 225 is given Founder, Bureaucrat, Sysop and Rollback rights. * September 29th 2009 - Troodon145 is given Bureaucrat, Sysop and Rollback rights. * September 29th 2009 - First pages about dinosaurs are created. * September 30th 2009 - Spinosaurus 245 is given Sysop and Rollback rights. * September 30th 2009 - Allosaurus 196 is given Rollback rights. * October 4th 2009 - Utahraptor 266 is given Sysop and Rollback rights. * October 4th 2009 - T-Rex 882 becomes the first user to make 100 edits. * October 7th 2009 - The 20th article, Ankylosaurus, is created. * October 9th 2009 - Gigantosaurus 001 achieves 100 edits. * October 9th 2009 - T-Rex 882 becomes the first user to reach 200 edits. * October 9th 2009 - The Founders vote in favour of allowing pages about pterosaurs and marine reptiles to be created. * October 12th 2009 - The first pages about pterosaurs are created; Pteranodon and Quetzalcoatlus. * October 12th 2009 - The first marine reptile page, Liopleurodon, is created. * October 12th 2009 - Triceratops 257 is given Rollback rights. * October 12th 2009 - The 30th article, Parasaurolophus, is created. * October 12th 2009 - T-Rex 882 becomes the first user to hit 250 edits. Dinosaurs and Creating Pages Welcome to the wiki for all you need to know about dinosaurs, the fascinating ancient beasts which this wiki is about .To create a page, type in its name in the "Search Dinosaur Wiki" box, then click the "Search" button again if it says no such page exists, then click the red link if it has not already been created. This will take you to the editing screen or you can do it the easy way and click the “New Page” button underneath the search box. Before you create a page, you first must ask a founder first. You can find a link under the search bar. How our Wiki came to be This wiki was founded by three school friends, T-Rex 882 (Actual creator of the wiki), Gigantosaurus 001 (His idea to make a new wiki) and Raptor 225 (Decided the subject of dinosaurs) after the creation of a few other wikis which turned out as failures. After the creation of a few pages they decided to recruit a few people and grant them (rather generously) higher ranks in exchange for them to create pages and follow the rules (see the link above). Long Live The Dinosaur Wiki! Taken usernames The following dinosaurs are already in use and cannot be used for usernames. If you create an account with an already taken name of a chosen dinosaur, that account will be permanently blocked, with NO EXCEPTIONS. T-Rex, Gigantosaurus, Raptor, Troodon, Spinosaurus, Allosaurus, Utahraptor, Triceratops, Pteranodon, Dilophosaurus. Remeber, when you create an account, it has to be a name of a dinosaur (none of the ones above) followed by 3 numbers. To create an account, click on the Create account box in the top right hand corner of the screen. Users with privileges The following users have special powers on this wiki. The higher users have all the powers of the lower users: Legend Founder (Highest): Nobody yet! Founder (Highest unless there is a Legend Founder): T-Rex 882, Gigantosaurus 001, Raptor 225. Legend Bureaucrat: Nobody yet! Bureaucrat: Troodon145 Legend Sysop: Nobody yet! Sysop: Spinosaurus 245, Utahraptor 266 Rollback: Triceratops 257, Pteranodon 666, Dilophosaurus 999.